


Snowbound

by RaiseYourVoice



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Snowed In, Winter, trapped in the rehearsal room
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/RaiseYourVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Taka?“, flüsterte der Gitarrist vorsichtig und fuhr nun mit den Fingerspitzen durch die dunklen Locken, woraufhin der Angesprochene leise seufzte und einen Moment später flatterten seine Augenlider, öffneten sich und gaben den Blick auf verschlafene tiefbraune Augen frei. Taka gähne leise und zur Überraschung des Jüngeren streckte er dann auf einmal die Arme aus, legte sie um Torus Nacken und zog ihn sanft aber bestimmt näher zu sich. Der Kleinere sah eindeutig so aus, als sei er noch nicht richtig wach und während er sich in dieser eher unbequem wirkenden Position an den schlanken Gitarristen kuschelte, hatte er die Augen bereits längst wieder geschlossen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowbound

„Ich wüsste jetzt gerne noch mal den Grund, wieso genau das hier nun an uns hängen bleibt.“, grummelte ein nicht sehr fröhlich gestimmter Sänger mit einem genervten Seufzten und raufte sich kurz die lockigen Haare, während er den Blick durch ihren Probenraum schweifen ließ. Um sie herum herrschte noch immer ein einziges Chaos und das, obwohl Toru und er nun bestimmt schon seit über einer Stunde am Aufräumen waren. Besagter Gitarrist rollte aufgrund des Gemeckers kurz mit den Augen, schob den vollen Müllbeutel vor sich mit dem Fuß zur Seite und hob eine Augenbraue.  
 

„Wie oft denn noch? Du wusstest doch auch von Anfang an, dass die zwei früher weg mussten. Ryota hat seiner Familie versprochen bei ihnen vorbeizuschauen und Tomoya trifft sich mit seiner Freundin. War doch eigentlich von vornerein klar, dass der Dreck hier an uns hängen bleibt. Wenn du weniger meckern würdest, dann kämen wir auch schneller voran.“, erwiderte der zurzeit blonde Bandleader kopfschüttelnd und machte sich mit einem Besen daran, Papierschnipsel (in erster Linie Konfetti) und anderen kleineren Müll zusammen zu fegen. Dreck hatte er wirklich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes gemeint, denn bei ihrer eigentlich recht kurzen Weihnachtsfeier hatten die vier Jungs es geschafft verdammt fiel davon zu produzieren. Das hatte wohl auch unwesentlich daran gelegen, dass Alex sich vor wenigen Tagen aus Amerika gemeldet hatte und davon schwärmte, was dort an Weihnachten so vor sich ging. Als er die Dekorationen und Bräuche erwähnte, waren besonders Tomoya und Ryota sofort Feuer und Flamme gewesen, hatten sich nicht mehr davon abbringen lassen das auch ausprobieren zu wollen. Das war auch der ausschlaggebende Grund für diese Feier gewesen. Toru hatte fast das Gefühl die beiden dachten, das wäre ihr letztes Weihnachten gewesen, da sie versucht hatten so viele Bräuche in den einen Tag zu stopfen wie nur möglich.  
 

„Ach man, ich weiß ja. Tut mir Leid. Es geht mir einfach auf den Keks, dass die zwei den Scheiß angeschleppt haben und wir das alleine sauber machen müssen. Hätten sie sich auch vorher überlegen können.“

Taka seufzte leise und sah nun mit entschuldigendem Blick zu dem Jüngeren herüber. Der schlanke Gitarrist konnte immerhin auch nichts dafür, also brauchte er diesen nicht so anzufahren. Allerdings machte der Blonde nur eine abwinkende Handbewegung und grinste milde, schien sich nicht allzu viel daraus zu machen. Immerhin wusste Toru, dass ihr Frontmann sich in manchen Fällen schnell mal aufregen konnte und sobald er dann fertig war mit motzen, war es in der Regel auch wieder gut. So schien es auch dieses Mal wieder zu sein, da der Dunkelhaarige nur noch eine Schnute zog und sich anschließend ohne weitere Wiederworte daran machte, das kleine Plastikbäumchen von all dem Glitzerkrams zu befreien. Überladen war schon gar keine Bezeichnung mehr für die Optik des Raumes und der Sänger konnte durchaus verstehen, wieso sie das heute noch beseitigen mussten. Wenn ihr Manager das gerade sehen könnte, würde er sie sofort einen Kopf kürzer machen. Der Kerl war zwar meistens ein sehr umgänglicher Mensch und sie verstanden sie super mit ihm, aber wenn es um die Ordnung am Arbeitsplatz und die Arbeitsmoral ging, kannte er kein wenn und aber. So war diese Feier auch heimlich von statten gegangen, da ihr Manager über das Wochenende weg war und sonst niemand etwas dagegen hatte. Sowieso waren an diesem Tag kaum Leute im Haus gewesen, die davon etwas hätten mitkriegen können.  
 

„Wieso eigentlich dieses Plastik-Ding hier? Da hätte Tomoya auch gleich einen echten kaufen können.“

Der Lockenkopf stieß mit der Fußspitze gegen das künstliche Bäumchen und natürlich musste das daraufhin umfallen. Zum Glück konnte er es noch in einer uneleganten, hastigen Bewegung an der Spitze festhalten, bevor es umfiel und die kleinen Kugeln kaputtgehen würden. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt, dass der Fußboden mit Splittern überseht war.  
 

„Er hat doch gesagt wieso. Damit hier nicht die ganzen Nadeln herumfliegen.“, antwortete Toru schulterzuckend und erwiderte den skeptischen Blick, den der kleinere ihm gerade zuwarf, bevor er unweigerlich lachen musste. Wenn man sich die Unordnung hier ansah, dann machte das wirklich wenig Sinn und die paar Tannennadeln würden wohl kaum einen Unterschied machen. Da hatte ihr Schlagzeuger wohl am falschen Ende mitgedacht, wie es schien. Trotzdem, es war eigentlich nicht so, dass die Feier keinen Spaß gemacht hätte und nur weil Taka sich nun beschwerte, bereute er den Tag dennoch nicht. Es war eben nur ein wenig unfair, dass die zwei, die für das hier mehr oder weniger verantwortlich waren, sich bereits aus dem Staub gemacht hatten.  
 

„Na los, hör auf das arme Kunstgestrüpp runterzumachen und hilf ihm lieber aus dem Kitsch da raus. Der glitzert ja fast so schlimm wie du damals.“, lenkte der Leader mit einem neckenden Grinsen ein und gleich darauf flog auch schon eine dieser komischen Weihnachtssocken an ihm vorbei, die Alex ihnen aus seinem derzeitigen Amerika-Aufenthalt zugeschickt hatte. Abgesehen von der Merkwürdigkeit, dass Amerikaner ihre Geschenke in Socken steckten, hatte der Sänger sich damit nicht das effektivste Geschoss ausgesucht, da besagtes Ding etwa einen Meter an Toru vorbeiflog und diesen nun wirklich zum Lachen brachte.  
 

„Was war das jetzt für ein unqualifizierter Kommentar? Willst du mich beleidigen oder was??!“, maulte Taka schmollend und rupfte nebenbei eine silberne Girlande von dem 1m hohen Bäumchen. Klar, bevor er in die Band kam hatte er öfter mal Klamotten getragen mit ziemlich vielen Glitzersteinen, aber das musste man ihm doch nicht noch Jahre später vorhalten und ihn auch noch mit einem Weihnachtsbaum vergleichen.  
 

„Nein, tut mir Leid. Auch wenn du wirklich mehr geglitzert hast als der Baum, dich würde ich mir an Weihnachten tausendmal lieber in die Wohnung stellen als so ein Ding.“, warf Toru beschwichtigend ein und fragte sich im nächsten Moment ebenso wie der Sänger, woher der Kommentar nun gekommen war. Ein wenig merkwürdig hatte sich das ja schon angehört.  
 

„Soll das heißen du würdest mir gerne eine Lichterkette umwickeln? Du hast komische Vorlieben.“

Der Lockenkopf fing nun an zu grinsen und hatte gerade die kleine Lichterkette von dem Baum gepflückt, hielt sie zum Unterstreichen seiner Worte in die Höhe. Zwar schaute der Gitarrist ihn erst perplex an, dann schlich sich allerdings ein eher unheilvolles Grinsen auf seine Lippen und er durchquerte mit raschen Schritten den Raum, um dem Kleineren die Lichterkette abzunehmen. Bevor Taka auch nur in irgendeiner Weise reagieren konnte oder wusste was Sache war, wurde ihm dann auch schon das Kabel mit den Lämpchen um den Oberkörper, Hals und Kopf gewickelt. Anschließend fischte der Bandleader noch das Verlängerungskabel vom Boden und steckte die Lichterkette ein, betrachtete abschätzend sein Werk.  
 

„Ist eigentlich gar nicht mal so eine schlechte Idee. Steht dir irgendwie~“, meinte der Jüngere mit einem breiten Grinsen, während der Frontmann ihn nur vollkommen ungläubig anstarrte. Keine Minute später verzog Taka den Mund dann allerdings zu einer schmollenden Schnute und er verschränkte wie ein trotziger 5-Jähriger die Arme vor dem Oberkörper, was aber durch die Lichterkette nicht gerade wirkte, als müsste man es ernst nehmen.  
 

„Also ich finde die Idee kannst du sofort wieder vergessen!! Sehe ich aus wie ein Weihnachtsbaum?!“, murrte der Sänger beleidigt und versuchte sich aus dem Kabel zu befreien, wickelte sich aber dadurch nur noch mehr ein und fluchte leise vor sich hin. Toru schien aber nicht gerade den Eindruck zu machen ihm helfen zu wollen und stand lieber da, beobachtete die Szene mit einem belustigten Grinsen auf den Lippen.  
 

„Könntest du vielleicht aufhören dich über mich lustig zu machen und mir helfen?? Ist immerhin deine Schuld mit dieser idiotischen Idee.“, grummelte der Kleinere schließlich genervt und gab es auf sich selbst befreien zu wollen, da er wenig Lust hatte sich mit der Lichterkette zu strangulieren. Das wäre sicherlich nicht die coolste Art abzutreten. Nun verschwand das Grinsen auf den Lippen des Leader allerdings und stattdessen zog er eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, schüttelte zum leichten Entsetzen des Älteren den Kopf.  
 

„Wenn du mich beleidigst werde ich dir sicherlich nicht helfen, selbst wenn es vielleicht meine Schuld ist. Zeig mal ein paar Manieren und sag ganz lieb bitte, sonst gehe ich einfach und lasse dich über das Wochenende so hier stehen.“

Takas Augen weiteten sich etwas und er schnappte empört nach Luft. Erst musste er sich sowas gefallen lassen und dann wollte der anderem ihm nicht mal helfen, drohte ihm regelrecht noch?  
 

„Nicht nur vielleicht, es **ist** deine schuld!! Und du kannst nicht einfach abhauen, immerhin sind wir noch nicht mit aufräumen fertig.“, gab der Frontmann patzig zurück, schob die Unterlippe vor und versuchte es mit einem ausgesetzter-Welpe-Blick. Für einen Moment schien der Jüngere auch kurz davor zu sein nachzugeben, aber dann schüttelte er doch wieder konsequent den Kopf und ging auch noch in Richtung Tür. Ein wenig rutschte Taka nun schon das Herz in die Hose, aber da der Jüngere seine Jacke noch an der Garderobe hatte, ging er mal davon aus, dass dieser nicht wirklich vorhatte zu gehen. Allerdings tat sich einige Minuten dann nichts mehr und der Sänger zog mit einigen Schwierigkeiten den Stecker der Lichterkette aus der Dose, um zur Tür gehen zu können. Zum Glück hatte der andere ihm nur den Oberkörper eingewickelt, aber für mehr hätte die kurze Kette eh nicht gereicht. Gerade als er auf den Flur gehen und nachsehen wollte, wo der Gitarrist abgeblieben war, stieß er auch schon fast mit diesem zusammen. Toru hatte zwei Becher in den Händen und einen etwas säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, weswegen der Kleinere schon automatisch zur Seite trat, um ihn wieder in den Raum zu lassen.  
 

"Wir sind eingeschneit, also können wir uns mit dem Aufräumen alle Zeit der Welt lassen.", meinte der Bandleader trocken, stellte die beiden Becher auf den Tisch und drehte sich zu dem verwirrt dreinschauenden Sänger, um diesen aus dem Kabelsalat zu befreien.  
 

"Wie 'eingeschneit'? Willst du mich verarschen?? Wir sind doch hier nicht in der Arktis.", erwidert Taka ungläubig und musste leise auflachen, aber das verging ihm bei einem leisen Knurren des Jüngeren sofort wieder.  
 

"Nein, ich verarsche dich nicht. Kannst ja selbst nachsehen. Es hat in den letzten Stunden noch mal ordentlich geschneit und der Wind hat alles direkt vor die Tür geweht und teilweise scheint es sogar festgefroren zu sein. Zumindest habe ich die Tür gerade nicht öffnen können.", erklärte Toru und brummte leise, da die Lichterkette sich irgendwie um den Älteren verknotet hatte, versuchte diese irgendwie zu lösen. Der Sänger sah ihn erst mal weiterhin ziemlich ungläubig an und wehrte sich nicht mal dagegen, als er sanft auf die Couch geschubst wurde und der andere sich neben ihn setzte, um ihn weiter zu befreien.  
 

"Und was machen wir jetzt??", brachte Taka schließlich die Frage über die Lippen, welche der Jüngere sich wahrscheinlich auch schon gestellt hatte. Der Gitarrist reagierte im ersten Moment nicht darauf, zog die dumme Lichterkette aber dann endlich komplett von Taka und lehnte sich schulterzuckend zurück.  
 

"Ich würde mal sagen wir harren hier aus und rufen morgen früh wenn nötig jemanden an, um uns hier rauszuholen. Um die Uhrzeit und ausgerechnet heute will ich niemanden raus klingeln.", sprach der Blonde seine Gedanken aus und nahm dann die Becher vom Tisch, drückte einen davon Taka in die Hand, der den Inhalt nun als heiße Schokolade oder wohl eher ganz normalen Kakao erkannte. Er lächelte den Größeren dankend an und nippte kurz an dem noch angenehm warmen Getränk.  
 

"Aber das wird doch wahrscheinlich eine ziemlich kalte Nacht und wir haben hier nur die eine Couch.", merkte Taka skeptisch an und kratzte sich an der Wange. So wirklich sympathisch war ihm der Gedanke hier die ganze Nacht festzusitzen ehrlich gesagt nicht und er konnte nicht verstehen, wie Toru das scheinbar so locker sehen konnte.  
 

"Komplett ausgeschaltet sind die Heizungen nicht und die Couch ist doch wohl noch gerade ausreichend für zwei Leute oder hast du seit Neustem Berührungsängste?", gab der Blonde mit neckendem Unterton zurück und ihm entging nicht, dass Taka bei dem Vorschlag sich die Couch zu teilen den Blick abwandte. Irgendwas stimmte da eindeutig nicht, aber bevor er zu einer Frage diesbezüglich ansetzen konnte, zuckte der Sänger angedeutet mit den Schultern und seufzte leise.  
 

"Nein, eigentlich nicht, aber...", setzte der Ältere zu einem Erklärungsversuch an, brach aber sofort wieder ab und schüttelte den Kopf, zwang sich schnell ein kleines Grinsen auf die Lippen.  
 

"Wird doch trotzdem ziemlich unbequem zu zweit auf dem Ding. Müssten wir uns ja halb stapeln. Ich kann mich auch einfach auf den Sessel setzen, kein Problem. Wie du weißt kann ich so gut wie überall schlafen.", redete er sich rasch heraus und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Das stimmte schon, Taka hatte keine Probleme auch im Sitzen einfach mal einzunicken und sicherlich würde das vielleicht gehen, aber es wurmte den Gitarristen gerade, dass der Kleinere sich so vehement dagegen sträubte sich mit ihm auf die Couch zu legen. Er selbst empfand das als gut Ausrede um dem Älteren wenigstens für eine Weile so nah sein zu können und irgendwie tat es schon weh, dass dieser wohl lieber Abstand von ihm hielt.  
 

"Sonst bist du doch auch nicht so zimperlich. Mit Ryota und Tomoya lagst du immerhin letztens auch halb auf der Couch und das schien dich nicht gestört zu haben. Oder ist das nur bei mir der Fall, dass du das nicht willst??"

Ein wenig verarscht fühlte der Gitarrist sich schon und er hoffte inständig nun eine Verneinung zu hören, aber stattdessen nickte der andere nun zögerlich und senkte den Blick, zupfte mit den Fingern an einer Falte am Knie seiner Jeans herum. Toru musste einen missmutigen Laut unterdrücken und musterte den Kleineren genauestens von der Seite, aber es machte auf ihn nicht unbedingt den Eindruck, als wenn Taka seine Worte nicht ganz ernst meinte oder dass dahinter irgendein tieferer Sinn steckte. Allerdings wagte der Gitarrist zu bezweifeln, dass es leicht wurde den Grund dafür zu erfahren, aber er hatte nun wohl eine ganze Nacht dafür Zeit.  
 

"Dir ist schon klar, dass ich jetzt auch das 'wieso' wissen will, ja? Habe ich dir irgendwas getan, weswegen du mich nicht in deiner Nähe haben willst?", fragte Toru nun einfach frei heraus und es war offensichtlich, dass ihm das alles nicht unbedingt gefiel. Der Blonde runzelte die Stirn und der Frontmann sank neben ihm noch etwas tiefer in die Polster, schien wohl am liebsten nun verschwinden zu können.  
 

"Ich hab nie gesagt, dass ich dich nicht in meiner Nähe will. Das stimmt auch nicht.", nuschelte der Lockenkopf nach einer Weile Schweigen und senkte den Blick noch etwas, sodass ihm die Haarsträhnen ein wenig die Augen verdeckten. Die Aussage sorgte nur dafür, dass der Gitarrist erst recht nur Bahnhof verstand und sich nun komplett zu dem Kleineren umwandte, der lieber an seinem Getränk nippte als auch nur einen Blick zu ihm zu riskieren. Toru seufzte leise. Wenn das so weiterging konnte das wirklich eine verdammt lange Nacht werden.  
 

"Und wieso können wir uns dann nicht die Couch teilen? Wieso willst du lieber auf dem unbequemen Sessel schlafen und wahrscheinlich frieren?? Die Couch ist nicht nur bequemer, wir würden uns auch automatisch gegenseitig wärmen.", meinte der Jüngere und er war froh, dass er sich nicht so verzweifelt anhörte wie er sich in diesem Moment. Es wollte ihm einfach nicht in den Kopf, weswegen der Ältere sich so dagegen sträubte. Taka schien jedenfalls auf stur zu schalten und gar nicht mehr antworten zu wollen, da er auch einige Minuten später eisern am Schweigen war und keine Anstalten macht den Gitarristen auch nur anzusehen.  
 

"Wie du willst, aber ich finde das schon noch heraus, verlass dich drauf.", brummte der Blonde nun deutlich missgestimmt und trank den Rest von seinem Kakao aus, der eh schon nicht mehr richtig warm war. Den leeren Becher warf er gezielt in den Mülleimer und machte sich daran nun weiter aufzuräumen. Wenn sie schon die Nacht über hier festsaßen, dann wollte er wenigstens das fertig kriegen und außerdem hielt ihn das nun vom Nachdenken ab. Taka blieb noch eine Weile auf der Couch sitzen, bis er sich auch mal dazu bequemte wieder mit zu helfen, aber in der knappen Stunde die sie noch brauchten, bis der Raum wieder sauber war, sprachen sie kein einziges Wort mehr. Toru hatte keine Lust auf irgendein Gespräch, das ihm eh keine Antwort lieferte und der Sänger traute sich ganz einfach nicht das Schweigen zu brechen, da der Jüngere nun offensichtlich verstimmt war. Eine angenehme Atmosphäre war das wirklich nicht und sie beide hatten sich ihr 'Weihnachten' wohl doch etwas anders vorgestellt, als im Probenraum festzusitzen und sich nicht zu beachten.  
 

Nachdem sie schlussendlich doch fertig wurden damit Ordnung zu schaffen, verzog der Kleinere sich wie zuvor angekündigt auf den Sessel und Toru konnte innerlich nur verständnislos den Kopf darüber schütteln, sagte aber nichts und machte es sich selbst auf der Couch bequem. Eigentlich wäre diese Situation ja nicht sonderlich schlimm, im Gegenteil, es wäre sogar eine super Gelegenheit für ein eventuelles Geständnis gewesen und erst recht an diesem Datum, aber die Sturheit des Lockenkopfes hatte ihm einen gehörigen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Als Taka dann aber irgendwann mit Sicherheit tief und fest eingeschlafen war, während der Blonde selbst noch immer wach lag, fasste dieser einen Entschluss und ein leichtes Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen, als er sich von der Couch erhob. Vor dem Sessel blieb er stehen und musterte den Kleineren einen Moment überlegend, konnte sich nicht verkneifen diesem kurz sachte mit den Fingerspitzen über die Wange zu streichen. Fast befürchtete er den Sänger damit geweckt zu haben, doch dieser bewegte sich nur leicht, um sie gegen die federleichte Berührung zu lehnen und wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, dann hatte Taka gerade sogar leise seinen Namen im Schlaf gemurmelt, weswegen sein Herz unweigerlich etwas schneller schlug. Toru begab sich in die Hocke, sodass er sich nun ziemlich direkt vor dem Gesicht des Älteren befand und sah diesen mit leicht geneigtem Kopf nachdenklich an, fuhr mit dem Daumen über die warme Wange.  
 

„Taka?“, flüsterte der Gitarrist vorsichtig und fuhr nun mit den Fingerspitzen durch die dunklen Locken, woraufhin der Angesprochene leise seufzte und einen Moment später flatterten seine Augenlider, öffneten sich und gaben den Blick auf verschlafene tiefbraune Augen frei. Taka gähne leise und zur Überraschung des Jüngeren streckte er dann auf einmal die Arme aus, legte sie um Torus Nacken und zog ihn sanft aber bestimmt näher zu sich. Der Kleinere sah eindeutig so aus, als sei er noch nicht richtig wach und während er sich in dieser eher unbequem wirkenden Position an den schlanken Gitarristen kuschelte, hatte er die Augen bereits längst wieder geschlossen.  
 

„Hey, nicht sofort wieder einschlafen. Willst du nicht doch lieber mit auf die Couch? Wenn du so die ganze Nacht liegst tut dir später alles weh.“, flüsterte der Blond und war noch immer ein wenig überrumpelt, dass der andere gerade so an ihm hing. Trotzdem vergrub er die Finger leicht in den Haaren des Älteren und kraulte ihn sanft, hoffte, dass dieser Moment noch ein bisschen anhalten würde. Wenn Taka richtig wach wurde, würde er sich bestimmt gleich wieder von ihm lösen und auf Abstand gehen, wenn er an dessen vorheriges Verhalten dachte und das wollte er nun wirklich nicht. Allerdings machte es nicht den Eindruck, als ob der Sänger in den nächsten Minuten annähernd wach werden würde und er nickte sogar leicht, wehrte sich auch nicht dagegen, als Toru ihn im nächsten Augenblick kurzerhand in seine Arme zog und hochhob. Der Gitarrist legte sich mit dem zierlichen Frontmann auf die Couch, sodass der andere zwischen ihm und der Lehne lag und vergrub das Gesicht leicht in dessen Haaren, genoss es einfach nur dem anderen Mal so nahe sein zu können.  
 

„Es ist kalt…“, nuschelte Taka gleich darauf, war doch noch nicht wieder komplett eingedöst und schmiegte sich sogar noch näher an den Jüngeren, schob zu dessen Überraschung auf einmal eine Hand an der Seite unter sein Shirt. Als die leicht kühlen Fingerspitzen seine warme Haut berührte, bekam Toru eine feine Gänsehaut und musste sich ein Aufseufzen verkneifen, verstand aber trotzdem nicht ganz was hier gerade vor sich ging. Vorher hatte der Lockenkopf sich noch so sehr dagegen gesträubt überhaupt in seiner Nähe zu sein und nun spürte er auf einmal dessen Hand auf der nackten Haut an seiner Seite, die zu seinem unteren Rücken wanderte und ruhig dort liegen blieb.  
 

„Deswegen wollte ich ja auch, dass du mit auf die Couch kommst. So können wir uns gegenseitig wärmen.“, murmelte der Blonde ein wenig abwesend und stellte fest, dass er unbewusst die Augen geschlossen hatte und als er diese wieder öffnete, sah er direkt in das Gesicht des Sängers, der auf einmal gar nicht mehr aussah als würde er sich noch im Halbschlaf befinden. Taka fragte ein gemurmeltes „Nur deswegen?“, wartete aber gar keine Antwort ab und drückte plötzlich die Lippen mit sanftem Druck gegen die des Jüngeren, der völlig überrumpelt die Augen weitete. Was auch immer hier vor sich ging, Torus Gehirn konnte es eindeutig nicht schnell genug verarbeiten, aber bevor der Kleinere auf die Idee kam sich wieder zu lösen, erwiderte er diesen zaghaften Kuss instinktiv und drückte den schmalen Körper noch etwas näher an sich. Leider entzogen sich ihm die verführerischen Lippen des Sängers gleich darauf auch schon wieder und der Blonde konnte ein missmutiges Brummen darüber nicht unterdrücken.  
 

„Deswegen wollte ich nicht mit dir auf die Couch.“, murmelte Taka zur Verwirrung des Größeren und wollte das Gesicht irgendwo an dessen Schulter verstecken, doch Toru legte rasch eine Hand an die Wange des anderen und hielt ihn davon ab. Die Stirn lehnte er gegen die Stirn des Lockenkopfes und sah ihm in die halb geschlossenen Augen, während ein kleines Lächeln sich auf seine Lippen schlich.  
 

„Deswegen? Hast du gedacht ich würde dich abweisen?? Keine Sorge, das werde ich aber nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil, ich würde dir gerne so nah sein dürfen.“, erwiderte der Bandleader leise, streichelte mit dem Daumen die Wange des Kleineren und registrierte schmunzelnd, wie dieser sich gegen seine Hand schmiegte. Toru war wirklich froh, dass der Kleinere also in Wirklichkeit tatsächlich nichts gegen seine Nähe hatte und diese im Gegenteil sogar ebenso sehr zu genießen schien wie er selbst.  
 

„Heißt das…ich darf noch mal?“

Diese gewisperte, beinahe schüchtern gestellte Frage jagte dem Blonden einen warmen Schauer über den Rücken und er war sich beinahe sicher, dass es sich hierbei eigentlich nur um einen Traum handeln konnte. Klar, er hatte sich wirklich erhofft dem anderen vielleicht etwas näher kommen zu können wenn sie schon am Weihnachtsabend alleine zusammen waren, aber dass das klappte und dann auch noch so, überraschte ihn doch ganz schön. Allerdings würde er sich darüber sicherlich nicht beschweren und nickte nun zur Antwort einfach nur, lächelte Taka sanft an und murmelte ein „So oft du willst.“ gegen dessen Lippen, bevor er diese nun einfach wieder mit den eigenen versiegelte. Vorher hatte Toru nie allzu viel für Weihnachten übrig gehabt, aber bei so einem Geschenk konnte er andere Leute nun durchaus verstehen und er war inzwischen auch mehr als dankbar dafür, dass sie zu aufräumen hier geblieben waren und das Wetter sie gezwungen hatte die Nacht über hier zu bleiben. Auch wenn es durch die herunter geregelte Heizung inzwischen wirklich nicht mehr ganz angenehm temperiert war, schon der Kuss wärmte sie beide genug auf, dass sie davon gar nichts mehr wahrnahmen.


End file.
